goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Cookie Monster, Barney, Grover and Elmo cuss in class / grounded/@comment-94.101.160.3-20190812104558
Mr Dallas was teaching his students some maths lessons. Mr Dallas: Okay, class, let's start the day with a few new math problems. What is five times two? Come on, class, don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. Herry raised his hand. Mr Dallas: Yes, Herry? Herry: Twelve? Mr Dallas: Okay. Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete idiot. Anyone? Come on, don't be shy. Barney: I think I know the answer, Mr Dallas. Cookie Monster mocked Barney in a high-pitched, gibberish voice. Cookie Monster: Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Barney: Shut up, fat monster! Cookie Monster: [enraged[ HEY! DON'T CALL ME FAT MONSTER, YOU F***ING DINOSAUR! Mr Dallas was shocked and horrified. Mr Dallas: Cookie Monster, did you just say the F-word?? Cookie Monster: Dinosaur? Barney: No, he's talking about f***. You can't say "f***'' in school, you f***ing fata**.'' Dallas: Barney! Cookie Monster: Why the f***not? Dallas: Cookie Monster! Grover: Cookie Monster, you just said f*** again! Dallas: Grover! Elmo: F***. Dallas: Elmo! Cookie Monster: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. F***, f****ity-f***-f***-f***. Dallas: How would you like to go to the principal's office? Cookie Monster: How would you like to suck my b****. Everyone gasped in shock. Dallas: furiously WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? Cookie Monster: Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was: Then Cookie Monster picked up a megaphone and cleared his throat. Cookie Monster: 'How would you like to suck my b****, Mr Dallas?' Mr Dallas stood rooted to the spot, furiously frozen. Grover: Holy s***, Cookie Monster. Then Cookie Monster, Barney, Grover and Elmo went to the principal's office in disgrace, and Baby Bear sat in the chair in front of the principal's office. Inside the principal's office, Principal Eric was very upset with Cookie Monster, Barney, Grover and Elmo. Principal Eric: Well, I must say, I'm very disappointed in you boys, okay? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I've already called in your fathers-- Barney: shocked You called my dad?! Principal Eric: That's right. Barney: terrified Oh, no, Principal Eric! Cookie Monster: Principal Eric, can I ask a question? Principal Eric: Okay, what? Cookie Monster: What's the big f***ing deal, b****? Grover: Yeah! Principal Eric: Aah! N-Now I want to know where you heard these horrific obscenities, okay? Grover: Nowhere. Barney: Uh, we heard them from Mr Dallas a few times before. Grover: Yeah! Principal Eric: Boys, I seriously doubt that Mr Dallas ever said, uh, "Eat penguin s***, you a**-spelunker". Cookie Monster, Barney, Grover and Elmo started laughing. Cookie Monster: He-he-he-he! Sweet! The door suddenly slammed opened, and Barney's dad, Cookie Monster's dad, Grover's dad and Elmo's dad Louie came in, not looking happy at all. Grover: Uh-oh. Principal Eric: Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Grover's dad: This just isn't like you, Grover. Louie: You neither, Elmo. Barney's dad: What did my son say, Principal Eric? Did he say the S-Word? Principal Eric: No, it was worse than that. Barney's dad: The F-Word?! Principal Eric: Here's a list of the things they've been saying. Okay? All the dads looked at the list. Grover's dad: Oh, dear God. Barney's dad: What the heck is a rim job? Cookie Monster's dad: Why, that's when you put your legs behind your head and have someone lick your a**. The others stared at Cookie Monster's dad while Barney's dad frowned in anger and disgust at Cookie Monster's dad. Barney's dad: Young man, you will tell Principal Eric this instant where you heard all these horrible phrases! Barney: I--I-- Grover: We can't tell you. We all took a sacred oath, and swore ourselves to secrecy. Cookie Monster: It was the TV show called South Park. Grover: Cookie Monster! Cookie Monster: What? F*** you, guys. I wanna get out of here. Barney's dad: South Park? That TV show?! Principal Eric: Excuse me, what the heck is South Park? Barney's dad: South Park is that very inappropriate, profane and dodgy TV series on Comedy Central about little 4th grade children! Nothing but foul language and toilet humor! Principal Eric: Well, I guess I'll have to send a warning letter out to parents before more children see South Park. Cookie Monster: Everybody's f***in' seein' it. Cookie Monster's dad: angrily Cookie Monster! Cookie Monster: I'm sorry, I can't help myself: That TV show has warped my fragile little mind. Grover's dad: Come on, Grover. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Louie: You too, Elmo. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Barney's dad: You three, Barney. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Cookie Monster's dad: You four, Cookie Monster. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Then Cookie Monster, Barney, Grover and Elmo went home with their angry fathers in disgrace, crying. CAST Dallas as Mr Dallas Wiseguy as Herry Monster Kidaroo as Barney, Grover and Cookie Monster's dad Scary voice as Cookie Monster and Barney's dad My voice as Elmo Eric as Principal Eric Diesel as Louie and Grover's dad Can you make that grounded video inspired by South Park? It is a request!